Time Gone and Time Retrieved
by Little.StarBabe
Summary: She went there once and became his best friend. Then she left without a word, changing him. Now, 7 years later, she'll go back with an old enemy, hoping to prevent a war. And maybe, she'll get her the lost time with him back. Or maybe a little more. TRXHG (Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to it's rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: This is Deathly Hallows compliant, but ignores the Epilogue.

* * *

><p><em>"So what's your name?" The little girl asked. <em>

_"If you had half a brain, you would have heard it during the sorting," the dark-haired boy sneered. _

_"Well, if you had half the manners of a giant, you'd understand that when someone introduces themselves, you do the same," she replied haughtily. _

_The boy stared at her for a minute before saying, "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Memories<span>

Hermione stared blankly at the headmistress for a moment before saying, "I must have you heard you wrong, you said-"

"-that, yes, Dumbledore left you an additional 2 items," McGonagall finished for her. She smiled as a confused look covered Hermione's face. "He left his pensive, and a small box, containing what? I don't know."

"How-how come I got it just now though? And not when Scrimingour had come to the Burrow to give Harry, Ron, and me what Dumbledore left for us in his will?"

"I had seperate instructions, Miss Granger," the older woman answered, giving her a warm smile. "I was told to let you examine the memories here, alone." The headmistress set the pensive and handed the box told Hermione and quickly left.

Hermione sighed before opening the tiny box. It was a beautifuly carved box made of dark cherry wood and it seemed oddly familiar.

She ran her hands over it, trying to figure out how it was so familiar, before opening it to see 4 vials, resting on a peice of paper.

First she pulled out the sheet of paper and read it.

_To Miss Granger, _

_I'm certain that you remember the mission I had given you in your first year. I applaud you for doing such a marvoulous job. But I have to ask you once more, only seven years later, please travel to 1943. You had saved many lives going the first time, and though the war is over, if you could go back again, I'm sure that even more lives will be spared. _

_If you had already looked at the vials, they are numbered from 1 to 4. The first one is for your eyes, the second goes to Draco Malfoy, and third to Minerva McGonagall, and the last for all three of you to watch together. _

_I hope that you will do as I have asked, but it is your choice._

_I wish you the best of luck with whatever choice you make._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sat there for a few minutes processing it all._ 1943... _That was the only part she could see. That means it was either the begining of his seventh year or the end of his sixth. The last time she had gone was seven years ago, the the year 1936, his first year.

_Oh Merlin,_ she thought, _If I go back, I'll never come back for sure._ The last time she had to leave, Dumbeldore had to force her.

She read over the letter oce more before taking the vial labeled at '1' in her hand. She sighed again before pouring the memory into the pensive. She ducked her head into the strange vapor and was pulled into the memory.

~-0-~

"Miss Granger," the memory Dumbledore greeted. He was sitting in the Headmaster's seat in his office.

Out of habit, Hermione did the same before stupidly realziing that it was a memeory and he couldn't hear her.

"I'm sure you remember what had happened when I had sent you to 1936," he said, a sad smile gracing his face. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused when I had to bring you back, and I'm even sorrier for asking you to go back and possibly going through that pain again." He paused here, and Hermione felt as if he could see right through her, which was ridiculous since he was a memory now.

"But for the good of the Wizarding world, I ask you to go to 1943, and befriend Tom Riddle again. I know you were quite good friends, and I'm sure that it will be difficult from your side now that you know what he will grow up to be, but please."

_Typical_, Hermione thought, _he's going to guilt me into doing it_.

"Please Miss Granger," Dumbledore said just before the memory faded away and Hermione found herself back in reality.

~-0-~

Once back in reality, Hermione set off to find Minerva to tell her of the situation and to find Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I know that this is really short, but's just the introductory chapter. My chapters are usually a minimum of 1,500 words, which is still short by some author's standards -_-

Anyway, I'm a new fanfic writer, and I'd love some critisism. I take long times to post, as can be seen on another FF site. This story is going to be T-Rated for now, but it might change to M later on, so be warned. I'll be sure to post a warning when the rating changes.

So please review, and I'll see you next chapter!

***Star***


	2. Chapter 2

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to it's rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: I know it is canon that Narcissa Malfoy lived through the war, but for the sake of this chapter, let's ignore it ;)

* * *

><p><em>"So we have to be partners?" The girl asked, and the boy groaned, wishing that the the sheet which listed the partnerships would burn. <em>

_"I suppose," he muttered, "But if you screw anything up-" _

_"If anyone would mess anything up, " the girl interrupted, "I'm quite sure it would be you." _

_"Unlike you though," He replied, "There's not a one hundred-percent chance that it would be screwed up by the said person." Because she had nothing to say to that, she just hit him in the shoulder with her notbeook. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Time Traveling<span>

"-And then he told me to give you both these vials," Hermione said, handing one to Minerva McGonagall and the other to Draco Malfoy.

"Mine has a '2' on it," Malfoy said, "Is that supposed to stand for something?"

"I think it might be that you're supposed to watch it next," Hermione answered, "But I'm not sure." He nodded, and stared at the vial.

"I'll just go then," he muttered before dumping the vials contents into the pensieve and sticking his head into the memory.

McGongall and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments before the older woman broke the silence.

"Miss Granger," she said cautiously, "Does it have to do with the missions from 7 years ago?"

Hermione didn't reply for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Yes," she said in a quiet voice. The two sat in silence for another hour while Draco was still in Dumbledore's memory.

After that hour, though, Draco came back, looking pale and shaken.

He sat in his seat without saying anything, and McGonagall entered her own emeory knwoing he wouldn't talk for a while more.

As soon as McGonagall was in the memory, Draco turned to Hermione.

"So you went back in time 7 years ago?" he asked, "To Tom Riddle's time?"

"Yeah," she said. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"He said he'd get my dad out of Azkaban if I go on this mission," Draco said softly, looking away from her. _Of course_, she thought, _he would also be forced into it_.

~-0-~

"How did you survive?" Malfoy suddenly asked after a half-hour of silence, durin which McGongall was still in her own memory.

"Hm?" Hermione said, abrubtly being brought out of her thoughts, "Oh, well, he was only a first year at the time, and was still new to the magical world. Plus, I didn't know who he was at the time."

Draco was silent for a minute, and then asked, "What house were you in that time?"

At this Hermione smiled, "You'll find out once we get there." He smirked and then turned away, letting silence settle over once more.

Ever since the war had ended, Draco Malfoy had been much nicer to everyone around him; this was most likely since his mother had been killed by Antonin Dolohov and his father had been sent to Azkaban.

After another 10 minutes in silence, McGongall finally came out of her memory.

"Wha-" Hermione startedm but McGongall quickly cut her off.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," the headmistress said, "I need to know right now if you are both willing to go on this mission."

"Yes Professor," the two said at the same time.

"You two already graudated; You don't need to call me 'Professor'," the elderly woman muttered, and then to them, "You need to come with me right away."

Without waiting, McGonagall sped down the staircase and Hermione and Draco had to race after her.

~-0-~

McGonagall suddenly stopped at the statue of a Hippogriff in the Transfiguration hall and reitrieved something from inside it's pedestal.

"Here you two are," she muttered, handing Draco a dark, nearly black, colored trunk, and Hermione a light, maplewood trunk, and she herself carried a small basket.

"Now come on," she continued before her old ctudents could do anything with the trunks except cast a charm to lighten the load. She led them to the seventh floor corridor.

"I want you to think of the date September 1st, 1943, and the time as noon," McGonagall hurriedly said. She ushered the two into the Room of Requirement, and placed the basket she had been carrying by the door. She gave them a small smile before sealing them off.

Though the two former classmates had many questions, they did as they were told.

And outside the Room of Requirement, Minerva McGonagall shot the killing curse at the door. (******)

~-0-~

Inside the Room of Requirement, two students were absolutly terrified.

The room had blacked out for a minute, and then white runes began to appear along the wall, slowly crawling their way up to the ceiling. The ground shook with more force than a thousand giants jumping up and down.

And that was the last thing they saw before passing out, thinking of Noon, September 1st, 1943.

~-0-~

_"You must shoot the killing curse at the door," Dumbledore had said in the memory, "Because Draco and Hermione are thinking of a certain date and time, the Room, in an attempt to survive, will take them to that time since it will be 'alive' in 1943." _

As McGonagall thought back to what Dumbledore had said, she shivered. _If those children don't come back, Albus,_ she thought, _I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself._

* * *

><p>** BEFORE ANYONE FLAMES ME, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! I was given permission by my internet friend, Key (known as Taemin. Foreves on this site) to use her idead of using the RoR as a means of time travel. You can ask her yourself, she gave me permission. She used this idea in her fic, Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux, and I thought it was brilliant ;)<p>

Anyway, I realzied that there's something wrong with the title; It's suppsoed to say, TIME Gone and Time Retrieved, not Tome -_- Sorry about that.

So yes, yes indeed. I hope you liked this chapter. Hermione and Draco finally have left for 1943; Let's see what unravels there ;)

Till then,

***Star***


	3. Chapter 3

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you live with your parents?" he said. The girl smiled sadly. <em>

_"I won't see them till the end of this term," she said, her voice quiet, "And maybe not even then, it might be after." She didn't continue and he didn't ask questions. All he did was give her a hug, just as she did to him when he told her of his home life. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: A Different Time<span>

When Hermione awoke again, she knew that she and Draco had traveled back in time; Though she didn't know how, since the first time, Dumbledore had just given her a potion with a time turner, and this time, he had McGonagall put them in a room.

Just as Hermione opened her eyes, Draco had managed to sit up. He was groaning and rubbing his head.

"Did we get there?" he muttered, trying to stand.

"Yes," Hermione said, sitting up and then groaning as spots danced in her line of vision. It took them both another 10 minutes before they were able to walk, though they would still stumble a little, thought that might have been due to the trunks that they had to carry.

"You're sure we're where we're supposed to be?" Draco asked as he followed Hermione to wherever she led him.

"Yes," she repeated, "Can't you tell? Look, the trees in the forest are shorter and there aren't any scorch marks from the battle." She first pointed out the window toward the Forbidden Forest, and then to the wall.

He nodded and then they continued limping to their destination.

"So where are we going?" he asked after a few minutes, when they passed through the Great Hall.

"To Hogsmeade," she said, "We can send a patronus from there to Dippet, who'll then send someone to come get us."

"What a long process..." Hermione sighed at his response, but didn't pause as they went out onto the grounds and towards the gate to Hogsmeade.

~-0-~

20 minutes after Hermione and Draco left Hogwarts, and apparated into Hogsmeade, they could see someone making their way down to the gate.

During those 20 minutes, Hermione changed Draco's hair to a slightly darker color and made it wavier. They also agreed on changing Draco's name to Draconis Proelia ("Dragon Warrior?" Hermione had scoffed) but Hermione wouldn't tell him the last name she went by, looking embarressed whenever he asked.

They stood there with their trunks, and watched the tall figure walk to the gate.

Hermione had to grab Draco's arm to steady him when he saw who it was: Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted when he stopped in front of them.

"Nice to see you again Miss Celestius," Dumbledore replied, giving her a small smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr ..."

"Proelia," Draco said, immediately masking his thoughts. He held out his hand and shook Dumbledore's. "Draconis Proelia."

Dumbledore also gave him a smile. "Then let's continue to the castle then, shall we?"

~-0-~

"I take it that you are also from Miss Celesitus' time?" Dumbledore asked Draco. The blond nodded.

"We went to Hogwarts together," he offered as an explanation. Dumbledore nodded and then they all continued to walk toward the headmaster's office.

"'Heavenly'?" Draco muttered to Hermione, "Of all the things to pick, you choose 'Heavenly?'"

"I was 11!" she retorted, "I didn't know many Latin words!"

He smirked, "Whatever you say,_ Celestius_." She glared at him and they didn't speak again till they reached the Headmaster's office.

"Imprimere," Dumbledore said to the stone gargoyle, which then turned to reveal a twisting stairway that led to the Headmasters office. They climbed up the stairway, and Draco and Hermione left their trunks in the hall outside.

They entered the office where Dippet was sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

"Ah, Albus," Headmaster Dippet said, "This must be Hermione and her friend?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "Hermione Celestius and Draconis Proelia."

"Please to meet you both." It was obvious that the Headmaster was lying.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione and Draco said at once.

"I was very surprised to get that letter from you last month, my dear," Dippet went on, "When you had left after first year, I had been under the impression you would not be returning."

"My family problems have been resolved," the brunette replied. "I'm glad to be back."

"Yes, yes, you were a very bright student," he said, "And if your friend is anything like that, I'm sure that neither of you will have to be tested."

"That won't be a problem at all," Hermione said, smiling.

"Now, Draconis-" Dippet started.

"Draco," the blonde cut in.

"Now, Draco, would you rather be sorted now or with the incoming first years at the feast tonight- you'll both be inroduced either way."

"During the feast would be fine," Draco said.

"Excellant!" Dippet exclaimed, clapping his hands, "Albus, would you please show these two fine students to a place where they woudl rest till the feast?" Dippet didn't even wait for an snwer before turned back to an official-looking document.

"Follow me, please," Dumbledore said, and he lead them to a richly furnished room. "I will send someone to tell you when the feast is about to start." And then he left.

"So, what house were you in?"

~-0-~

For the next 5 hours, Hermione explained to Draco what had happened when she spent her first year in the 1930's and what their backstory would be:

While she had spent her first year at Hogwarts, he had gone to Beauxbatons, where she transfered for second year through sixth year due to family problems. She had decided to transfer back after those problems had been resolved and he, being interested in Hogwarts, also decided to transfer here.

"That seems to easy," he said after she said it, "There aren't many details."

"We can make them up as we go along," she said, waving it off, "It's not that big of a deal."

"But this is the fabric of time we're dealing with," he said, not understanding why she was so carefree about it, "Shouldn't we have a more concrete backstory?"

She sighed, "That's what I thought too, but if there are too many details exposed right in the begining, it'll be impossible to stick to them later, or you might accidently let something slip. Just go with this, and we'll collaborate every night about what we told people, if we told them anything."

He nodded, understanding. "But what do we do about him? He's Head Boy, right?"

"I'm not too sure actually," she answered, "We used to be best friends, in first year, so I doubt he'll do anything dangerous to me, or you since you're suppsoedly my friend. Plus, he's got his ridiculous reputation to keep up."

Draco paused for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Oh Merlin," he suddenly said, "My grandfather is curently going to school here!"

"Yes, I've met him," Hermione said, "And I pray to god he's more mature now; He's just like you! I nearly punched him after 3 weeks."

And then, noticing the time, Hermione said that they had to get ready.

She took the bathroom, while he stayed in the main room.

She got dressed in a cream colored blouse and black skirt, along with a pair of green heels she found in the trunk given to her by McGongall, and finally the school-required black robes. The femanine side of her was thrilled to see that it had a permanent expanding charm on it, making it large enough to carry over a years wirth of outfits and shoes, even if she wore each outfit only once and each pair of shoes only twice. That wasn't including the acessories and makeup (though she did turn that but away).

She added a silver chain bracelet that had emeralds, just to show her house colors.

She exited the bathroom just as Draco was finishing the last button on his shirt.

"No way," Draco said when he saw her outfit, "You were a Slytherin?"

"Surprised?" she asked, chuckling, "I was even more surprised."

"I never would have thought," he replied. "You said you two were friends, meaning not Gryffindor, and you're too smart for Hufflepuff, and I assumed Slytherin was out of the question, leaving Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin," Hermione repeated, "Get it in your head."He shook his head in disbelief and quickly finished getting ready.

~-0-~

It was Slughorn who came to get them.

"Ah, Miss Celestius," he said when he saw the two, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Thank you professor," Hermione said.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?" Slughorn's voice trailed off in question.

"Proelia," Draco said, "Draconis Proelia."

"Yes," Slughorn said, "Mr Proelia." The fat man gave them both a smile and then said that they had to hurry to the feast.

As they (quickly) walked through the halls, Slughorn said, "Miss Celestius, have you gotten your badge yet?"

"Sorry?" she said, "My badge?"

"Yes, hasn't the headmaster told you? You've been made Head Girl!"

Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco, who had equally wide eyes.

"Oh, not yet," she said, quickly recovering, "When will I get it?"

"I have it right here!" Slughorn pulled out the badge from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks!"

~-0-~

"You two will just wait here," Slughorn explained, showing them to a room off to the side in the Great Hall, "And when Albus calls your name, you will just walk out and you, Draconis-" ("Draco.") "-Draco, will be sorted into your house. Good luck!" And then he left.

"You seem like you were a kiss-up first year," Draco said.

"Funny," Hermione sid sarcastically, "I was just a good student. People from all the houses liked me.'

"Even Gryffindor?"

"Yes, even them." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

For the next 10 minutes, they stood in silence, listening to the first years be sorted.

And then they were called out.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I hope you liked. I had meant to put the Sorting in here too, but then it was becoming too long; So that means the next update will actually be really soon! Like as in, by Thursday soon! :)

I can't be the only one who was reminded of "Bond, James Bond," everytime Draco went, "Proelia, Draconis Proelia." XD He did it twice too XD

So yes, Please review, this took me an hour to write (I have no clue how there are wuthors that post chapters that are 10,000 words long! This is barely 2,000 -_-) and I really want to know if people liked it!

Hugs and kisses, and till the next chapter (where Tom will appear ;D ),

***Star***


	4. Chapter 4

Time Gone and Time Retrived

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: Tom has entered the story!

* * *

><p><em>"Abraxas..." the girl said. <em>

_"What? I only said the truth, he's just a stupid half-blood." The girl stared at the blond for a solid minute before grabbing her friend's hand and walking away with him. _

_"Ignore them, Tom, they wish they were half as smart as you," she said. _

_"But yet they never make fun of you," the boy said quietly, "And you're just as smart as me." She stopped walking, realizing he was right. _

_"That's because I'm a pureblood," she said softly._ A lie_, she thought in her head. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Sorting<span>

Tom took his usual seat at the Slytherin table, right in the middle where everyone in the hall could see him. Abraxas Malfoy and Carlo Zabini sat across from him, and Carla Zabini sat on her twin brother's left side.

Malfoy and Zabini both bowed their heads to him, and Carla blushed. Tom paid no attention to any of them; He had already been annoyed enough with having to deal with the incoming first years. The Head Girl had not been there to deal with them, meaning he got to take care of them all.

He tuned out of the conversation, until, that is, he heard Malfoy mention a interesting peice of information to Zabini.

"-stius is back, and she brought a friend too," Malfoy said, "My father said that Dippet had told him that Dumbledore had gotten a letter from her saying that she would like to transfer back into Hogwarts and a friend would be coming with her."

"Really?" Zabini said, "I bet Dippet made her a prefect, she was definitly one of his favorites."

"Actually, he had made her Head Girl," Malfoy replied, "My father is sure that Dumbledore had something to do with it."

"Dumbledore always favored her over everyone," Zabini muttered.

"Who are you talking about," Tom asked, and though he already had a good idea of who is was, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Hermione Celestius," Abraxas answered, "You remember her, right? You two were inseperable in first year before she left."

_Of course I remember her, you dolt_, Tom thought. And then he remebered what she had last said to him.

~-0-~

_"Tom?" she had said._

_He, being so naive at the time, said, "Yes?" Thinking back on it, he always wondered why he hadn't noticed how she had been extremly quiet that week; She had always been finding excuses to stay away._

_"You know that no matter what, we'll always be frien- no, best friends, always, right?" She had asked._

_"Of course," he had replied, "Why?"_

_"No reason," She quickly said, "But you won't forget me right, even after Hogwarts, and get jobs and become famous?" _

_"Never, we'll be best friends always."_

_"Forever and ever." _

_The next morning she was gone. He had asked all the teachers, but no one had told him. Just before dinner, Dippet had called him to his office. _

_"I'm sorry, Tom," the man had said after Tom asked him the same question he had been asking all day, "Family issues had come up, and Hermione had to leave." _

_That night was the last time he ever cried. _

~-0-~

"Who is this friend?" Tom asked.

Abraxas shrugged, "No clue, but I'm guessing it'll be another girl."

Tom didn't bother engaging in the conversation after that, since the Sorting had begun and because he didn't want to.

He clapped only when nessesary, wondering when Hermione (and her friend, who he didn't care about) would be introduced.

As the last name was called (Carmen Zabini, who is Carlo and Carla's younger sister), Dumbledore rolled up the scroll which listed the first years off but didn't take the stool and hat away, Dippet stood at the podium.

"I'm sure that there have been a few rumors floating around that there are two new transfers to Hogwarts. And yes, they are true-" at this, whispers started, "-and I'm sure that many of the seventh years remember Hermione Celestius, who had to leave Hogwarts after her first years due to some personal problems. But, she has transfered back to Hogwarts from the lovely school of Beauxbatons along with her friend, Draconis Proelia."

And finally, after 5 years, Tom saw his best friend.

~-0-~

Draco and Hermione walked out from the side room as Dippet introduced them to the school.

Hermione felt nervous, and showed it slightly by slouching just the tiniest bit. Draco, though he was at least 10 times mroe nervous, managed to keep up a confident face, thanks to his Malfoy trianing.

"Don't slouch," he muttered to Hermione without moving his lips, "It shows that you can be manipulated!"

So she straightened, and plastered a confident smile on her face.

"As those who have had first year with Miss Celestius should know," Dippet continued, "She was in the fine house of Slytherin. Mr Proelia is going to be sorted right now."

Draco sat on the stool, and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. Unlike how it was for the first years, the hat was only just a little loose on his head.

The hat stayed quiet for several minutes, and Hermione saw his lips move a few times but wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying.

After nearly 5 minutes, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" As the house of green and silver clapped, Hermione didn't miss the shocked face on Draco's face.

~-0-~

"Excellant," the headmaster said as Hermione and Proelia made their way to the Syltherin table, "I hope that they are welcomed with open arms! Miss Celestius has also been made Head Girl! Now, eat to your heart's content!" *****

As Hermione and Proelia walked to where she used to sit, right at the middle of the table, only across from where Tom sat now, he wasn't able to take his eyes off the girl.

Her bushy hair was gone, and instead was in gentle curl of chocolate, and her eyes were bright. He didn't stop looking even as Abraxas and Carlo moved aside for Hemrione and Proelia.

Instantly, he set a polite smile on his face and said, "Nice to see you again, Hermione, and welcome to Slytherin, Draconis."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I know this is a lot shorter than the one before, but I swear! Just look at that cliff-hanger! I really like reading reviews, I actually feel like my work is good! If there are any typos, point them out to me in a review please! I just zipped through this chapter~

I understand that how Hermione came to be Head Girl is a little confusing, but just know that Albus had a part in it; The rest shall be explained in good time.

And I find it funny how no one notcied that the fourth vial mentioned in chapter 1 was never watched by Dramione (this is my minor couple for this fic) and McGonagall, and that basket McGongall had? What happened to it?

hehe, now all of you will be wondering about those two things, but all in good time my readers, all in good time.

Till the next chapter,

***Star***


	5. Chapter 5

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note: I just wanted to say, you know how I always say '5 years' when referring to the time Tom and Hermione didn't see eachother. It's because he didn't see her for 2nd year, 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year, and 6th years, and that's only 5 years. Just wanted to make sure it didn't seem too weird to people :)

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah right," the girl said, giggling, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Minister of Magic."<em>

_"Is it that stupid?" he asked, also laughing._

_"It's a horrible idea!" she said, "You'd probably junt down anyone who got in your way!" _

_He laughed, and looked toward his best friend, who was now fully immersed in her book. He let a small smile creep ont his face before focusing on his own book, how ever awkward the action was since he had to turn on the couch to read it; Her feet were in his lap, and she had no intention of moving them. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Best Friends<span>

Proelia nodded in acknowledgment of Tom's greeting and said, "Hi, you can just call me Draco, and you are?"

"Tom Riddle," he answered, giving a polite nod of the head and holding out his hand. Draco shook the outstrechted hand, and didn't miss the tiny threat in Tom's eyes.

For a moment, they just stared at eachother, both men glaring at eachother but still keeping a polite smile on their faces.

This mental battle ended when Hermione brought them back to reality.

"Nice to see you again, Tom," she greeted, giving him the- smile he hadn't seen for nearly 5 years.

"Hermione, Hermione," Carlo said from her right, "Prettier than ever, I see."

"Now you notice me," she said, chuckling as he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Your friend single?" Carla asked, eyeing Draco.

"The dragon wishes my dear," Draco answered for her, "But it'd be suicide to break up with this one." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her toward him so that her back was against his chest; She immediatly tensed.

Pretending to nuzzle her ear, he used her hair to hide his low whispers. "Just follow me on this one; Riddle looked ready to kill me and this is the only way to make sure he doesn't have my own grandfather kill me." She didn't do anything for the tiniest fraction of a second, and then relaxed.

"You guys really think he would have come otherwise," Hermione said, laughing at everyone's shocked faces.

At the same time, multiple voice began speaking:

"Aww! How cute!"

"Hermione, I thought you said I was your Romeo!" (That was Carlo, whose shoulder Hermione hit playfully)

"I'm guessing she either assulted you, or somehow bribed you."

"Neither," Draco replied, "Completly my own choice."

"Of course," Abraxas replied, "It's not forced if you enjoyed, or are enjoying it." Hermione turned beet red and covered her face with her arms while Draco only grinned. Tom didn't dare say anything, knowing that if he did, he'd be in Azkaban by morning,

"Anyway, what brought you back, Hermione?" Abraxas said after everyone had quieted down, "No one was really expecting you."

"It's obvious that you were, Abraxas," she said, smirking, "Your father told you, I'm sure." Another round of snickers followed, but Draco wasn't one of them.

Instead he was glaring at Hermione, and then said to Abraxas, "That wasn't just directed towards you."

The rest of dinner passed quickly and full of laughter, though Tom barely ate and did nothing more than watch Hermione and Draco.

At the end, Tom watched as Draco placed a light kiss on Hermione's temple before she got up to follow him to the Head's Dorms.

The first moment ws entirely too quiet for the reuniting of the best friend, but neither spoke Till Hermione finally got sick of the silence.

"Honestly, Tom," she said, tiredly, "What's wrong? You haven't even spoken to me at all expect for when you greeted me."

"Like I had a chance to," he mutterred darkly, "Your boyfriend didn't let go of you for one second." She was quiet till they reached the entrance to their dorm (a painting who opened to the password, "Eorum apud potentia") and they entered.

It was a beautiful room, the silver and green somehow matching perfectly with the night sky. There was a dark green 3-seater in the middle, across from a fireplace and between those two was a dark-wood table with a green blanket on top. there were 2 more one-seaters on either side of thie table and the walls were covered in books. A desk was at the side of the room, obviously only for show, and the fire burning beneath the mantle somehow made the showy room more comfortable. But Hermione paid it no attention.

She didn't even bother looking at the room and just walked straight to her room. He did the same.

But then she paused in her doorway as he was in hiw. "Tom? You remember the first promise we made to eachother? The one where we'd never let anyone go between our friendship?"

Of course he remembered, but he made no indication that he had and kept his back to her.

It took him 10 minutes to register her next words to him; 8 minutes after she had shut the door to her room.

"Congrats on breaking it." Her voice, so fragile to begin with, sounded as if she just wanted to sleep after long hours of crying.

Tom didn't move for over an hour after hearing her get ready for bed and turning the lights off.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I like reviews, I really do, and I got exactly 45 minutes of sleep last night. I'm currently on a temprorary high, and I know that I'm most likely going to pass out soon. My head is pounding and I can't really think straight, so if there are any typos please point them out so I can fix them when I'm not awake only because I'm wearing jeans (which I CAN NOT EVER sleep in) and that I have a dumb AP test to study for

A request to my readers, anyone who hasn't read my other fic (Love Doesn't Need a Horcrux Remake), please read and review.

Also, one of Abraxas' last line in this fic ("It's not forced if you enjoyed, or are enjoying it.") just implied that he thought Draco and Hermione had sex. And just to confirm it, this fic WILL be rated M later on, btu I'm not going to bother change the rating right now since I'm sure that everyone can handle a very VERY censored joke (For God's sake, I knew the F-word in 6th grade!)

If you can't, well then, I suggest you go have 'the talk' with your parents -_-

As you can see, I'm not exactly sane right now, so please review to bring me back to my senses.

Till the next chapter,

***Star***


	6. Chapter 6

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

* * *

><p><em>"We'll be Head Boy and Girl someday," the little boy said, "Like Dippet could refuse his star pupils; And from there, we'll live the lives that everyone wants." He let a dreamy sigh escape his lips, and the girl looked away from him. <em>

_She didn't say anything and just continued to swing her feet back and forth on the stone bench. _I might not be here much longer_, was on the tip of her tongue, but who was she to disturb his dream-filled moments? _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Not in Draco's Favor<span>

The next morning, everyone saw how Hermione was ignoring Draco. He was being amazingly indifferent about it during breakfast, and Hermione didn't even spare him a single glance. Though the atmosphere around the two wasn't strange, it was strange for everyone else.

Halfway through the meal, Draco stood up, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up also before walking out of the Hall and dragging her with him.

"So?" he said, once there was a large enough distance between them and the Great Hall; He cast a Muffliato around them just in case however.

"So," she replied dully.

He scoffed, "I know you're annoyed at me for asking you to pretend that we're dating, but the look on his fa-"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't seen his face," she intertupted. He sighed.

"Then why are you mad?"

"He won't talk to me," she said, "I know he's going to grow up to be the greatest dark wizard of all time, but he's still my friend." She didn't continue, and he didn't bother.

"Then we can 'break up'," Draco said after a moment of silence.

They both managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"I hope we can still be friends," Hermione said, managing a serious tone.

"Of course," he replied in the same way, "You deserve more."

It wasn't even 3 seconds before they were laughing again.

~-0-~

When Draco and Hermione came back into the Hall for breakfast, everyone let out a gih of relief that they were smiling; Of course, they all thought it was because the two had gotten over their lover's quarrel.

No one's shock compared to Carla's when Draco said, "Hey Carla, you want to have lunch together sometime?"

It was silent for a few seconds, until that silence was broken by Hermione's hand hitting the back on Draco's head.

"We could at least explain, you moron," she said to him, scowling. "We were only kidding when we said we dating; I just wanted to see how all of you would react."

"But the kisses?" Carlo asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Mean nothing," Draco said, playing along with Hermione's lie. "It's not like it were on the lips or anything; Besides, if Merlin were to put us in an alternate universe where Gra-Celestius and I were to be dating, I would have been murdered 2 minutes into the first date by the fools she has dubbed her best friends, Scarhead and The Weasel." Again Hermione's hand hit Draco's head as everyone but Tom, who just smiled, roared with laughter.

"Their names are Harry and Ron," she said, "And they're like bothers to me."

"So you have a ginger that you kiss who is your brother," Draco said, "I would have never thought you were the incest typ-"

"I will cut off all your _lovely_ hair if you don't shut up right now," Hermione said.

"Like you could," Draco scoffed, "You'd have to sneak into my dorm when I'm asleep to be able to do that."

"And I will," Hermione countered, "Girls can go into the boys dorm!"

"Really now?" Draco muttered, "I'm guessing you'd be familiar with the concept since you obviously sneaked into your brother's dorm at nigh-"

"DRACO!" Everyone finally let out the laugh that they had been containing.

~-0-~

Tom had never been one for jealousy; He was already the best at everything, so why should he be?

The only times he had ever been jealous was when it concerned Hermione Celestius.

And now, jealousy was rearing it's ugly head at how Draco and Hermione interacted; He was sure that their 'fake relationship' had in fact been real, unless Hermione had been lying, but Hermione wouldn't lie to him. And now, there's a Harry and a Ron entering the picture.

The whole day he had watched the two Hermione and Draco, that is, and Tom never missed the hidden animosity beneath their 'friendship' toward eachother. They were kind to everyone, though neither left the other's side, even sitting next to eachother in class. At times he saw that their smiles were forced and others, Hermione wouldn't smile at a certain joke and other jokes Draco wouldn't.

Hermione barely talked to him, only greeting him whever she saw him and waving good-bye. Draco barely even greeted him, only giving a nod of acknowledgment; Not that he cared of course, though he was sure Hermione was also influenced by her friend's actions.

Nothing else about her was different though; Constantly answered questions correctly, always the first in class, always the last out, made perfect notes (though her handwriting was slightly messier, he noticed), and always sat in the front row, center seat.

Never did he sit next to her or Draco, and instead chose to sit behind them, between Malfoy and Zabini. And not once did she look back at him.

~-0-~

As once she entered her shared common room after dinner, Hermione paid no attention to her bookbag, and instead went straight to her room; No assignments were due the next day, and so for the forst time, she put off work.

She went to her bathroom and stripped off all her clothes before entering the shower, glad she had finally gotten what she was longing for the whole day; a nice, hot shower.

For 20 minutes she just stood under the warm stream of water before finally setting to clean herself.

Once her shower was over, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, though it was nowhere near as nice at the shower. She stood in front of her mirror and wiped off the mist that had settled on it.

For the first time since the Final Battle, Hermione looked at herself. There was that scar on her neck from Bellatrix when the knife was against her throat. Another scar from when a rock caught her shoulder. A little one on ehr temple from a strong stinging curse. Another along the bottem of ehr collerbone. And so many more, almost none of which that she could palce the exact time she got them on.

For 10 minutes she stood like that; and then she broke down crying.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I feel like I need to explain those last two scenes:

In the first one, there was a sudden time gap that I hope didn't confuse everyone. It was what he noticed during that time jump that Tom talked about. Obviously, Hermione is much more different than she was in first year (why she was there in first year WILL be explained MUCH MUCH later, but it will be). For reasons that should be clear, she wasn't acting normally (i.e. he was going to be the Voldy we all know and love).

In the second scene, Hermione finally looks at herself for the first time after the Final Battle. I always imagined Hermione to be more damaged from the war than Harry, who suffered more, and Ron, who's reason for being with them is still unclear since as far as anyone who hates Romione knows, he could have been on the Dark Side. I always felt like even though Harry definitly lost much more, he had been like that since the begining, and Hermione, who was, like everyone else, much more inncoent before being fully exposed to the war. I also think she was much more- I don't want to use guillible, because if anyone isn't that, it's Hermione- trusting, I suppose, and she would easily believe anyone who anyone she respected believed (but this isn't the case of Harry and Ron, since she knows that the two are rash and makes them think twice; Dumbledore isn't a case of this, as Hermione trusted Snape even though everyone else didn't and she only did because DUmbeldore did so). Last point, we all know Hermione is a strong character, but seriously, she has her weak moments (in the PoA, Hagrid tells Harry and Ron that she had been crying over the fact that neither were speaking to her- for fairly idiotic reasons too, a broomstick and a rat).

So yes, that's been cleared up. I hope it wasn't too long ;)

Anyway, reviews are not unwelcome; in fact, they are very much embraced and loved. :D

Till next chapter,

***Star***


	7. Chapter 7

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

* * *

><p><em>It was him who always gave his shoulder for her to cry on whenever she remembered her parens and suffred frmo homesickness. It was him who made sure that she was never affected by the school house's rivalry. It was him who stayed up with her late into the nights and finished assignments weeks before the due date however tired he was. <em>

_It was him that was her pillar in bad times. But it was her who never noticed. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Truth or Dare? Part 1<span>

The first 4 days were normal, but on the fifth day, Hermione finally realized the toll the lying and time travel was taking on her.

"Move," she said, pushing Draco to the side, towards Anabelle Huntington (who had given Hermione a big hug and had eyed Draco upon meeting them), and sitting in the now clear space of the green sofa. Abraxas was sitting in an armchair to the side and Carlo was sitting on the floor around the center table along with his twin. Alyssa Parkinson (she had only mantained a polite smile for Carlo's sake when she and Hermione finally met; And because she wanted to get to know Draco), and Alphard and Orian Black (Alphard was kind to her, and welcoming Draco, whereas Orion barely acknowledged them) were also on the floor. They were all in the Hermione's (and Tom's) common room, who had decided that a frend's reunion was in order; Tom had left before anyone had arrived, saying he had something to do.

"So," Abraxas said, "What was this -dare I call it so-_ party_ for?"

"Oh come on," she said, "The last time I had seen anyone was a month before first year ended, over five years ago! It's not forbidden that we talk; AND, today is Saturday, which means we can stay up as late as we want."

"And how are we supposed to leave at 2 in the morning?" Carlo asked, resting his head on Hermione's knee, "I doubt that the Head Girl would allow us to walk through the halls after curfew."

"I wouldn't," she replyed, pushing his head off her leg, "You can stay here for the night; there's plenty of room."

"We're going to need snacks," Alphard pointed out.

"You can go get them then," Anabelle said, "All the guys can! Go on, field trip for you!" And so the guys were pushed out, having food orders yelled behind them by the girls.

"And get your pyjamas too!" Hemrione yelled after them.

Once they had left, the four girls, Hermione, Annabelle, Carla, and Alyssa, fell into an awkward silence.

After a moment, "Still mad at me, Al?" Alyssa looked at Hermione in surprise, wondering how the girl still remembered.

It was impossible to stay mad at Hermione though, espicially for a grude of 5 years and counting, and that too, it was only about a guy.

Failing at keeping a straight face, Alyssa said, "No." And the two hugged.

"Finally! You two made up!" Carla exclaimed, making the other 3 laugh; Anabelle and Carla joined in on the hug.

~-0-~

By the time the boys had come back, Hermione and the rest had pushed the sofa and the armchairs to the side, keeping the center table where it was, and instead filled the space with blankets and pillows (those were actually books from the shelves that had a 18-hour transfiguration charm on them, unless taken off early). They had also changed into the pyjamas that Hermione lent to them.

"Here," Draco said, setting down the armful of food on the center tabl,e and the guys followed his example, "I hope that this is enough."

"Plenty."

"Now, where do we change?" Orion asked.

"We're all friends here," Hermione said, waving it away, a smile creeping onto her lips as the other girls giggled.

Abraxas' face paled immensly. "W-what? Here?"

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"...Yes..." Beofre he had even taken a step toward the bathroom, Hermione locked it using her wand.

"You should be fine!" Of course, Draco came up with a solution; He manged to somehow cause blindfold's to appear on the girl's faces and refused to take them off till the guys had all changed into the sleepwear.

"You are a horrible, horrible person," Anabelle said to Draco as he sat down on Abraxas' left.

"And you are a wonderfully kind girl," he said, "But saying it doesn't make it true."

He ducked to dodge the pillow thorwn at him.

"Anyway," Hermione cut in, "Let's play Truth or Dare? and Alyssa, you can choose who to dare or who to ask an embaressing question."

Alyssa paused for a moment before pointing to Draco, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied, not hesitating at all. An evil smirk covered her face, as she finally thought of a question.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Okay, so I know this is a horrible, terrible ending, but I realzied I finally have to change the rating of this fanfic. IT IS NOW M-RATED. I realized about 40 words before this ending that the Truth or Dare game might hold some sexual stuff. (I'll just tell you the question that Alyssa was going to ask to demonstrate, "What's your weirdest sexual scenario?" This was a question at my friends party where we played truth or dare, and this fic immediatly popped into head when I heard it)

I really hope that I don't lose any readers because of this :( All exlicit scenes will be cut and instead put on harrypotterfanfiction, where I have yet to post anything ;)

Anyway, this whole thing was wrtten in one sitting (without doing homework) so I hope that there'll be at least 10 reviews to make up for my horrible grade on my math homework :D ?

So yes, Till next chapter (I'll change the rating RIGHT BEFORE I post the next chapter so that I have the maximum number of readers who find this fic)

***Star***


	8. Chapter 8

Time Gone and Time Retrieved

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s).

Author's Note (1): Sorry about the long wait, I had finals, and I'm so mad at myself for my grades right now...

Author's Note (2): Okay, I took out a lot of the M-Rated stuff (There's so little, I'm not changing the rating unless someone is uncomfortable with it) so if you feel it should be M-rated, if even one readers suggests so, I'll change it :)

* * *

><p><em>"Favorite color?" <em>

_"Blue. And mine?" _

_"Green." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because your an evil little snake." She managed to keep a straigh face for a few seonds, and then burst out laughing at his shocked face. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Truth or Dare, Part 2<span>

"Your weirdest sexual fantasy?" Alyssa asked. Draco actually seemed surprised by that one.

"The weirdest?" he said, thinking, "I've had a lot, but the weirdest involved chocolate, whipped cream, candles, and a lot of tongue." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girls, causing the other boys to snigger.

"Now, I get to choose, right?" Draco said.

"Right."

"Well then, Hermione," Draco said, turning toward the golden-haired girl, "Truth or Dare?"

"Da- wait, make that Truth," she decided.

"Alrighty then," he said, "How good is your real boyfriend in bed?"

She scoffed at the immature question, "For one, we decided not to date, and two, I'm sure you know the answer to that question."

The game went on for a while, with most people chossing truth since Abraxas ended up having to give Draco a lap dance (Hermione found this espicially funny). Of course, it got boring around 9-ish.

"Can we play another game?" Draco asked, twirling his wand around in his fingers.

"Fine," Hermione agreed, "Let's play Never Have I Ever, with firewhiskey- I know you brought some, Draco." The blond just smirked before passing out books-transfigured-into-shot-glasses which were all instant refilling.

"I'll go first," Carlo said, "Never have I ever... kissed a guy." All the girls and Orion took a shot.

"Ohh~ Who was the unlucky fellow?" Carla asked.

"It's not a rule of the game that you have to answer questions," Orion said, "Never have I ever... loved someone twice my age." Hermione and Alyssa took a shot.

~-0-~

Tom was glad he had finally got time away from Hermione and went back to the shared common room around 10.

The scene was unexpected; Hermione, Draco, Carla, Carlo, Abraxas, Alyssa, Anabelle, Orion, and Alphard were all lying in a big mess of blankets and pillow, and it looked like half were tipsy.

"What the hell is going on?" he said, losing his placid facade for a fraction of a second.

"We're having a party with the whole gang, plus Draco, minus you since you had left earlier," Hermione said, "You can still join~"

He gave her a disbelieving look for a few seconds and then sighed. "Fine, I just need to change."

He doubted that she expected anything else judging by her smile.

~-0-~

"Stop being such a prick, Proelia," Annabelle said an hour later, "You don't need to pick on us..." Her voice was slurred due to the firewhiskey.

"I can't help it, sweetheart," he said, moving toward her, even though Hermione and Tom pulled him back.

Nearly everyone else had fallen asleep, and Draco and Anabelle were already curling up in their own sleeping areas, leaving only Tom and Hermione awake.

"Everyone fell asleep," Hermione murmered, resting her head on Tom's shoulder.

"Mhmm..." He too was tired was he was determined not to fall alseep till Hermione did. Silence enveloped them for a minute till Hermione broke it.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she said, "We're best friends... Right?"

"We are," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and stroking her hair, "And we always will be... Not matter what."

"Yeah," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice, "Good night, Tom." She craled in between her pillows and blankets, somehow finding a spot

"Good night." She was already sleep by the time he waved his wand to turn out all the lights.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Sorry about this horrible chapter... My muse has left me to rot right now and I'm having writer's block -_-'

*READ* The M-rated stuff, I know I said I would change the rating, but I didn't really want to put in half the stuff I had originally planned because I felt it might be too smutty for this site (I don't want this taken down). I've always been an all or nothing girl, so it's either hardcore smut or unicorns in a meadow. I've managed to keep this at a unicorn with a chainsaw level ;)

So yeah, review and review and, what do you know, review!

Till next chapter,

***Star***


End file.
